Spit Take
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: After her horrible rendition of his entrance spit trick at Axxess (in his opinion, anyways), Paul decides to show Steph just how it's done. Or, rather, is forced to. But is there really a difference though? - One-shot.


Silence was a welcome sound to Paul Levesque a few nights after Wrestlemania 32, as he sat alone in the kitchen of his own home, staring down rather blankly at his laptop as it set on the table. It was rather late and, with his daughters all three in bed, he should have been able to work on some things (there were many things, always, that needed to be done), but just couldn't seem to be able to concentrate.

He could hear soft footsteps on the tile behind him as well as the nearly silent mumbling of his wife as she texted away on her phone. Glancing his way when she noticed him in there, she smiled a bit, though he only stared.

"You thirsty?" she asked as she walked across the kitchen and over to the stainless steel fridge to pull out a bottle of water for herself. Slipping her phone into her pocket, she stared over her shoulder, awaiting a response. Paul merely shook his head a bit, elbows rested on the table as he watched her, hands folded to match his rather solemn expression.

With a frown herself then, she headed over to stand before him, setting her water bottle on the table. "Is something wrong?"

Again, he shook his head. This time, however, he added softly, "Just thinkin'."

"Mmmm." She moved to stand behind him then, resting a hand on his shoulder, kneading gently as she stared at his screen. Finding that it had gone to sleep, she reached around him with her other hand and gently traced her finger across the touchpad, awakening it once more. "Working real hard, huh, babe?"

"I'm tired," he told her, rolling his shoulders into her touch.

"Then go to bed," she suggested. "The girls already are. And I'm headed there, in a minute or so."

"Can't sleep."

"Can't sleep, but you're tired?"

Nodding, he said, "Restless mind and all."

She leaned down then, wrapping both arms around his neck, as she pressed a kiss to the side of his fuzzy head. Softly then, she whispered, "Poor Paul."

"Hmmm."

"I know something we could do."

Interest slightly peaked, he tilted his head back to stare up at Stephanie. "And what's that?"

Her grin spread across her cheeks once more as she removed her arms from around him before reaching out to pick back up that bottle of water.

"I," she said, staring at him with her eyes wide, though his momentarily uplifted spirit began to fall, catching on just a bit, "want you to show me how to do your entrance."

Paul sat back, just a bit, staring hard at her. She had bounced some, at her words, as if he should be as excited over the idea as she was, but all she got out of him was a rather wry smile.

"Not gonna happen."

"What? Paul-"

"You had a shot and you totally blew it." Shaking his head a bit, he said, "And on a livestream, no less. Unworthy."

"You should have given me some tips," she defended to which he only raised his eyebrows.

"But should I have? Better question; would it have even helped?"

"Hey, in my defense-"

"Is there one?"

"-I think it was pretty decent for my first try."

Snort. Then, still leaning back, Paul folded his arms over his chest before saying, "You honestly expect me to believe that you've never once tried that?"

"I honestly haven't."

"Sure."

"I haven't," Steph insisted then. "Honest. I've never...really...thought about it."

He glared then. "You mean you've never wanted to at least try the single coolest thing you've seen in your life?"

Frowning, she asked, "Surely you're not serious."

"Surely," he grumbled as, deflated, she came to take her place in his lap, "you know I am."

As she sat sideways against him, Stephanie only threw an arm over his shoulders before staring heavily into his eyes. She laughed in as hushed away as she could, very aware of just how long it had taken to get their youngest down that night, before telling him, "Not to hurt your ego, but spitting into the air-"

"Misting into the air," he corrected, eyes staring just as heavily back at her.

"-had nothing on my part of your entrance at Mania this year."

That was rewarded with another snort. "You think holding a skull over your face and looking unbelievably hot-"

"It was completely believable. Look at me on a regular basis."

That got one of his fingers to tap her nose. "Now who's got a big head?"

"I never said you had a big head," she told him. "I implied that you were delusional."

"Mmmm."

"Hence the serious bit. And then you confirmed the delusion."

"Is that what happened there?"

"It is." Then she patted his chest. "Now teach me how to do-"

"Didn't you just finish telling me that you thought that you'd done good enough?"

"For a beginner," she agreed.

"Debatable, but sure."

"As the Game's wife, however-"

"Oh, I'm the Game today?"

"Are you not always?" Sitting up taller in his lap, she said, "My point was that I, of all people, should be great at spitting-"

"Misting-"

"-into the air. You should wanna train me."

"Is that what I should wanna do?"

"Mmmhmm."

"It's not rocket science, you know," he groaned as he gently pushed her out of his lap before getting to his feet as well. Reaching over to the laptop, he closed it before walking off, expecting her to follow. Steph, taking the water bottle with her, was quick to do so.

"I know."

"Then-"

"I just," she told him in a near whisper as they moved throughout the house then, still rather fearful of disturbing any of their three daughters, "think that I should be an expert at it."

"And why's that?"

"I dunno." She held her head higher. "I was thinking that maybe that could be Mania 33's entrance."

He frowned, glancing over his shoulder at her as they made it to their bedroom. "You already plannin' for me to be in that, eh?"

"Who said anything about you?" It was her turn to snort. "Maybe you can escort me."

"You're full of it." He paused inside the door, letting her enter before shutting it softly behind them, holding still first, if only for a moment, listening no doubt for the squeaks of a bed or creaks of another door. Once he was content that the girls truly were sleeping, he turned his focus back towards his wife, only to find that she wasn't in the darkened room, but rather had made her quickly into their adjoining bath.

"Steph?"

"We gotta do it in here. I don't want to get water all over the place."

"Oh, but you had no problem spraying water everywhere at Axxess."

"That was different." She'd flipped on the light in the bathroom and was just standing there, staring at him with that giddiness that she had whenever the two were alone. "I bet everyone there attempted to do it at least once."

"Yeah. Everyone under the age of twelve." Still, he smiled back at her, unable to fight it so well then. "It was pretty fitting for you to do it though, I suppose."

"Ha ha." She'd uncapped the bottle and held it out to him. "So should I just take a sip or-"

"Yeah, sure." He went to rest against the bathroom counter, watching her with a strong gaze. Folding his arms over his chest, he said, "Just try not to get any of your slobber on me."

Giving him a look, she said, "You have to help me, Paul. How-"

"You just… You gotta squeeze your lips together real tight and just blow."

"That can't be all there is to it."

"It is."

"If that were true," she complained, "then even I could do it."

"You should be able to, you mean."

"Paul-"

"Look." He opened his mouth wide before sucking in some air. Holding his breath for a moment, he held his lips together and blew through them. Then, glancing over at her, he said, "I really can't help you other than that. Honest. I just...do it without even thinking, I guess. Just don't, like, take too much water in your mouth and then in a quick burst, blow some of it through your closed lips. Only a bit should escape. Mist."

Nodding a bit then, Steph knocked back some water before staring down at the ground, breathing deeply through her nose. After a beat passed, Paul only watched as she tossed her head back and...well…

She definitely spit. Just far too much, therefore making it look like someone just spitting out a lot of water all at once, rather than the, as he put it, mist that she was going for.

Paul couldn't help it. He laughed. And Steph did too, though she was looking rather expectantly at him. Grabbing a washcloth from where it sat on the side of the sink, he went to gently wipe her face for her, Steph ducking her head at the gesture, as if bashful.

"You gotta," he began as he tossed the washcloth to the ground then before grasping her jaw in his palm, squeezing her cheeks together, "keep your lips tightly together. Then blow. Alright? Should be somethin' you'd be great at."

Pushing his hand off, she gave him a glare as he only laughed and took a step back, gestured to her to, once more, attempt his feat.

"Okay, are you ready?" she asked excitedly before, once more, taking a short sip of water. Then, with his watchful eyes filled with only her, Stephanie took a breath through her nose, squeezed her lips together and…spewed the water out in a choking laugh as she saw the look on her husband's face.

"Damn it, Steph!" he complained, perhaps a tad too loudly given the time of night as she put a hand to her mouth, turning away from him, but still choking a bit.

"I'm sorry," she somehow managed to get out as he literally went to get a towel then off the rack. "I just… You looked so serious and-"

"You spit on me!"

"Oh, and it would have been so much better if I spit up in the air and it rained down on us?"

That got a grunt and, finally finished with her giggles, Stephanie said, "Here. I still have water. Just let me-"

"Let me see that." He came back over then, after wiping his face, just to snatch the bottle from his wife's hands. "It's an art, yeah? Now watch."

Which she was all ready to do. Only, Paul tossed back the rest of the bottle before, unceremoniously squirting it all right back out at his wife, causing her to let out, again, far too loud a shriek and rush away from him.

"Yeah, ain't so much fun, is it?"

"I did it on accident!"

"Hmmm." He tossed the water bottle then, into the tiny wastebasket under the sink before saying, "Was it though?"

"Paul-"

"Does someone that's great at nearly every other thing in the world-"

"I swear if you're talking about yourself-"

"-honestly need to be good at spitting water out of their damn mouth? Honestly?"

"I thought it was called misting?"

"It was called whatever would annoy you in that moment."

"Thought so."

She'd rushed away from him, when he spit at her, but he quickly closed the distance in the master bathroom so that he could use his towel to, once more, clean her up a bit. When she only snatched it from him, as if pissy, he laughed himself and gently patted her on the head.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed now," he said, dropping his arm as he moved then to start undressing. "Thanks for...helping put me to sleep, I guess."

"Ha ha." She was still wiping at her face. "And thanks for being a jerk and spitting on me."

"I try." He'd stripped down to his pants when he noticed that, still, she was wiping off. Which, for some reason, irked him, just a bit. "My saliva toxic now, is it?"

"Always." Glancing over at him, she started to tell him, rather than head straight to bed, she was going to catch a quick shower. You know, before he stalked back over to her, frowning a bit.

"Can't be too toxic," he remarked, her shoulder resting against his chest as she only stared up at him. Wrapping an arm around her, he leaned down before whispering, "You like it half the time, anyways."

Then he did the unthinkable.

He licked her face.

"Paul," she complained, elbowing him as he laughed again before resting his forehead against the side of hers. Dropping the towel, she got out, "Why are you-"

"I dunno. Did you not like it?" He kissed her head then, pulling back a bit before sticking his tongue out again, as if to wag it at her. It got him another elbow, but a much weaker one. "C'mon, Steph. What of mine haven't you had on you?"

"There are better way to phrase things than the way you typically do, just so you know."

"Oh, no, I know."

And when she was able to wiggle around in his grasp just enough to face him, he only held her tighter, bowing his head a bit.

"I thought you were tired?" she asked as, while her hands rested against his chest, one of his wiggled its way down to the hem of her shirt.

Effortlessly lift her off her feet, though it was only to go deposit her on the bathroom counter, he laughed a bit and said, "Too tired? For this? I'd hate to see that day."

"Mmmm." She grinned at him before saying, "I think I would too."

It was only once it was all said and done and he was out of breath and she was resting with her head against his shoulder, the counter top cool beneath her bare bottom, that Paul actually mumbled something worth recognizing as anything other than nonsense. Sweet nonsense, but still nonsense.

"We should do it again," he mumbled, more to himself, but she caught it.

Still stroking his right arm, feeling all the indentations and muscles there, she only replied, "Was it ever implied we wouldn't?"

"What? No." He even shook his head a bit, though he was staring over her head then, in the mirror that stretched across the wall behind her. Watching her ghost her fingers over his body in reverse, he clarified, "Axxess. Next year. We should, you know, do that thing again."

"Live stream together?"

Nodding, he glanced back down at her as she glanced at him at the same time, saying in unison, "Don't cross the streams."

Then she giggled and he went back to staring at the mirror.

"What made you think of that?" she asked as, slowly, he backed away from her. "Paul?"

"Well, it's the whole reason we're in here," he pointed out as he used the towel that time to wipe away more than just her backwash. "So you could slobber all over me or whatever."

"I thought you didn't like it."

"The slobber? It's tolerable, I guess."

"When we were live streaming." It had been a few day since it, but given all that had gone on in between that time, they hadn't had many spare moments to discuss it. "I mean, I had tons of fun, but you seemed...bored."

"Bored?"

"Or annoyed or-"

"Did you think I was annoyed?" He frowned over at her, but she only jumped off the counter with a grin.

"Well, I thought you were you."

"Steph-"

"Not annoyed either. Just… I dunno."

"Well, I did like it." He watched as she walked across the bathroom, not the least bit bashful, to go turn on the water for her shower finally. "It was a...really good job by the guys that all got to put it together. And I really liked looking at it with you."

"You did not."

"Did so." He even grinned and let out a slight chuckle. "I like watching you when you're like that."

That got a glance over her shoulder. "Like what?"

"Like...a little kid. You get so excited over little things. You dork."

Giving him a soft smile, she said, "Well, I love it. The business. All of it. I-"

"I know." He even nodded a bit. "Believe me, I know."

That passed between them for a moment as she stepped into the shower stall finally and he turned to leave.

"Are you not joining me?"

"Babe, I'd pass out if I even tried. I'm beat." She got a half wave from the man. "Try not to spend all night in there, huh?"

"Why? Get lonely by yourself?"

"No. We've been far too loud for far too long for one of the girls not to start crying for something or running around. And that sounds a lot like a you deal tonight."

"Oh, does it?"

It definitely did.

And as she yawned under the warm spray of the shower, Steph fought a bit herself to keep her eyes open. Then, an idea coming to her, she opened her mouth a bit, gathering the water before tilting her head back, squeezing her lips and doing (in her mind) a damn fine job at her husband's signature.

She was so excited to tell him that she might have rushed her shower even more. It was on the tip of her tongue too when she came to join him in bed finally. Until she saw that, truly, he was dead asleep. Grinning to herself, she went to fall into bed with him, being sure not to disturb the man in the slightest.

Besides, she could always talk his head off about it for, oh, the rest of ever.

* * *

 **This was spawned, obviously, from the live streams that Triple H and Stephanie did back before Wrestlemania 32, going over all the different things at Axxess to check out. I thought it was really cute when she went and did his entrance, but a bit odd when she claimed to have never tried the spitting the water thing. So obviously they had to go home and practice it. Obviously.**

 **I've never written anything about Triple H or Stephanie or WWE (I've only recently started watching again after, like, a four year hiatus), so maybe I completely got their personalities off kilter, but this is just how I'd picture them at home.**


End file.
